


The Summer Bucket List

by Luckybug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Body Image, Disney World & Disneyland, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I love these boys and they're finally getting a story :D, Lance doesnt like himself, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Summer, Triggers, homophobic parents, honestly, my boys go on a trip together, summer bucketlist, supportive pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Accidental eye contact was uncomfortable on the best of days, but when you were staring at your new neighbors through your window, perched shirtless upon your bed at noon only to make direct eye contact with one of them, well that had to be some advanced type of awkward shit.ON PAUSE UNTIL AFTER OCTOBER :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story has been completely planned out and will only be ten chapters! updates will be out every Saturday and Wednesday! Enjoy :)

One of Lance’s favorite things about his hometown in Arizona was the peacefulness. He could hear the birds chirping and sometimes the occasional lawnmower which was always oddly comforting.

So on the first Saturday of the summer, he was not happy to be awoken to the sound of a car alarm blaring loudly to the heavens. His first thought was to just roll over and pull a pillow over his head, but when even that didn’t block the sound out, he sat up and peered out of his window.

He raised an eyebrow seeing that the empty house next door now had a moving van parked in the driveway. He pressed his face to the window cupping his hands over his eyes and stared at the people outside. Two men were carrying things inside, along with a woman who was following along with a smaller box in her hand. He watched them walk inside before looking over at the room directly across from his where the light had been turned on.

Accidental eye contact was uncomfortable on the best of days, but when you were staring at your new neighbors through your window, perched shirtless upon your bed at noon only to make direct eye contact with one of them, well that had to be some advanced type of awkward shit. Lance didn’t break their gaze and neither did the other boy, who slowly set the box he had been carrying to the floor.

It was obviously uncomfortable now, but neither of them seemed to be able to look away. Instead Lance lifted his arm and gave a small wave. The boy gave and awkward smile and waved back before turning around and walking out of the room.

Lance let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding and stood up and walked to his closet grabbing a shirt and putting it on. He stepped down the stairs in quick strides, kissing his mothers cheek as he passed her on his way to the living room.

“Lance! Are you able to eat breakfast Mijo?”

“Uhm, not really feeling up to it Mamá , maybe later.”

His mother gave him a nervous look but continued on her baking, which she did personally for the family every Saturday. The McClains owned a bakery in town, but it was closed on Saturday and Sunday mornings because Lances mother had said, weekends were a time for family breakfast. Well it had been up until two years ago.

“What’re you watching Camila?”

The small girl looked up from where she was sat braiding an old Barbie doll’s hair. “You have eyes don’t you Lance.” The five year old huffed causing Lance to place a hand to his chest.

“You wound me dear Camila, yes I do in fact have eyes.” He smirks leaning down and tickling her neck causing the small girl to laugh loudly scuttling away from him.

“I’m watching Paw Patrol.” She huffs slapping his hands away.

“Oh I know, where’s Isabella.”

“She’s still asleep, Mama told me not to wake her cuz she’s sick.”

“Aw poor baby, Mamá! What’s wrong with Isabella?”

“Oh don’t worry, she’s just got a cold is all. She had a small fever last night so I’m letting her rest. Lance…Can I speak with you.”

“Sorry mamá, no can do. Hot boy moved next door, gonna scope him out and deliver his family one of your fresh loaves of bread.” He grins moving behind her and snatching up one of the freshly baked loaves, dropping it in a pan and walking towards the door.

“Oh goodness, Lance, I swear, don’t drag me into your boy drama. Last time you used my bread to attempt to start a relationship the boy only liked you for your cooking I swear, he was no good for you.”

Lance froze slightly, turning to his mother, wishing for anything to distract her from ever mentioning his ex again, but instead shook his head and shrugged.

“Mamá, no need to mention past faults. I’m just being friendly okay? New neighbors, new opportunities at friendship. You know how much I need friends, after I was out of school so much junior and senior year-

“I know Mijo, just go.” She sighs waving him off.

“Gracias mamá.” He smiles, opening the door and walking outside.

“I swear that boy.” His mother chuckles, continuing to knead the dough. Lance however merrily skipped his way to the neighbor’s house seeing that the moving truck was now empty. He knocked on the door, readjusting the loaf of bread on his hip and taking a step back to be a polite distance from the door.

“Hello.”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat at the man standing in front of him, he was tall and well built, a long scar was placed over his nose and his hair had obviously been bleached. Lance was in love.

“O-Oh, hi, I’m Lance, I live next door.” He cleared his throat. “My family owns the bakery in town and I thought I’d give you guys some fresh baked bread as a welcome to the neighborhood.”

A woman appeared behind the man, smiling gently at him. She was equally as stunning as the man, lance was in love times two.

“Oh wow, that’s so kind, why don’t you come in for a moment. I’m Allura, this is my husband Shiro.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Well come on in.” Her voice was lovely, she was British lance decided on and was swooning all over again.

“Keith! Come downstairs, our neighbor’s brought us some bread!” Shiro yelled. “Keith’s my younger brother.” Shiro informed.

Lance nodded dumbly, watching as the teen he had seen from his window walked down the stairs, and damn, make that times three. This kid looked like came out of some teen modeling ad. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. Were those biker gloves…?

“Ah, you’re the guy that was staring at me earlier.” Keith says walking over.

“Staring? Psh, I wasn’t staring. It was early and I had just woken up so I happened to open my window and saw you in the room that was usually closed with blinds.”

“Say whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better. It was noon.”

Lance felt irritation bubble up inside of him. He came over to see this asshole? He felt his face turn red as Allura cleared her throat.

“Well now, thank you so much Lance. We appreciate your gift, I’m sorry, normally I would invite you to stay for tea but we’re now unpacking.”

“No that’s fine, I just came to give you the bread and welcome you so yeah, welcome.”

“Why don’t you and your family come over sometime next week?” Shiro suggests, picking the bread up to slice it.

“Yes! That’s a brilliant idea Shiro, you should, and you are all invited.”

Keith sucked his teeth causing Lance to glare at him before turning to Allura and nodding once more.

“Yeah sure, sounds great. I’ll talk to my mom.”

“Have a good day Lance, feel free to come back whenever.” Allura smiles placing a gentle hand on his back as they walked out.

He felt Keiths stare as he looked to the side. Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith’s glare turned into an eyeroll as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Lance slammed his front door walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.

“Did you get rejected?” Camila asks, once again pausing her actions of braiding her dolls hair to turn and look up at Lance.

“No I didn’t get rejected.” He grumbles.

“What is this about Lance getting rejected?”

Lance narrowed his eyes at his younger sister who simply smiled at him.

“Piss off Aria.” He sneers, turning to look at his sister, who’s hair was now blonde. “When’d you do that huh? Didn’t Mamá tell you if you keep bleaching your hair it’s gonna fall out?”

“Oh Lance, don’t try and change the subject just cuz you’re mad you got rejected.” The teen teases.

“Rejected!” Camila yells making Lance groan and cover his face.

“You two, lay off you brother you hear?”

“Yes Mamá.” The girls chorused.

Lance grumbled a few choice words before standing up and walking to the stairs. He cringed with every word his mother said.  
“You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, you know how Lance is. Leave him alone Aria. You’re his sister, you’re supposed to be encouraging and guiding unlike his good for nothing father who-

Lance heard her voice drain out as he stomped into his bedroom door and closed it. He sat on his bed glaring at the bed sheets taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself down. Sighing softly, he heard something hit his window and he turned to look at it. His face dropped into a deeper frown as he looked at Keith hanging out of his window waving his hand around. Lance raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as if to say ‘what?’

Keith looked around as if searching for something before lifting a piece of paper to the window with horrible handwriting scratched across it. Lance had to narrow his eyes in attempt to read it.

[Shiro told me to say Sorry]

Lance’s puzzled gaze went from the paper to Keiths blank face.

‘sorry.’ He mouthed. Lance’s face dropped even further as he stared at Keith before looking around his room grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling words on it before pressing it to his window. He watched Keith’s eyes squint as he read the writing before his eyes widened briefly.

‘fuck off’

Lance flipped him off before shutting his curtains and sighing softly. He tugged at the roots of his hair and looked down at his legs. Negative thoughts seemed to pour in from nowhere. His frown deepened as he watched his legs get larger when pressed down to the chair.

Lance shook his head staring at the wall before speaking under his breath.

“This happens to everyone. You're fine Lance. Camila, Isabella, Aria, Mamá, the beach, the rain, fresh bread, reality TV…” lance chuckled softly to himself at that confession of happiness before forcing himself back up to his feet. He couldn’t sit here and continue to wallow in self pity, he was supposed to be trying to get better. He opened his door just in time to see another little face staring up at him.

“Isabella? Mamá said you were sick. What are you doing?”

“I don’t feel good Lance.” She whispered, a hand clasped over her mouth. Lance felt his posture stiffen in alarm as he quickly picked his little sister up under his arm and nearly sprinted to the bathroom in time for the small girl to vomit. Lance felt his heart break at the pathetic sounds his little sister was making.

“Want me to get Mamá?” he asks. She shakes her head as Lance flushed the toilet.

“I want you…” She mumbles reaching her hands up for him. This was it. This was the reason Lance had to be strong now, his inner demons would have to fuck off so he could care for his siblings. His mother wasn’t always the most present. She always had things on her mind, so really, his little sisters depended on Lance for most of their basic necessities besides being fed, that is, when their mother was actually home.

Lance lifted the small girl into his arms and carried her to the bedroom she shared with her twin, Camila. He tucked her in before retrieving a small wet rag and placing it on her head. She closed her eyes and sunk further into the bed.

“Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Tell me a story please.”

“Hmmm, ok. What kind of story?”

“The ones about the prince, fighting the monsters to save his prince.”

“Ohhh, that one.” Lance chuckles. If his father knew that Lance was even mentioning the fact that he liked men in front of his sisters, his dad would kill him. Good thing is father wasn’t around much. Lance’s family was interesting to say the least and in his home Lance knew two things for sure. He knew his mother no longer loved his father, and that they were only together for the sake of being together. Maybe they thought it was beneficial to their children but Lance couldn’t fathom how they could even think that.

Lance also knew his father hated him. Whether it was because he liked men or for some other reason, he couldn’t figure out, but it happened directly after Lance came out to his family during his sophomore year of highschool when he entered a toxic relationship, unknown to him at the time. After that, his life spiraled downwards. It was around that time that he noticed his family’s issues, maybe he caused them, or maybe the timing was purely coincidental. Being Bisexual couldn’t really be that damaging to a family, could it?

Once his sister was asleep Lance puttered around the house to keep his mind occupied, it was always around this time of year that Lance felt particularly awful. Being stuck at home alone with nothing to do left him in a dangerous place. His own mind. Now Lance knew how to distract himself and how to force a brave face, he had been doing that for years now. But standing at 19 years of age with two younger siblings depending on you to have your shit together because your parents don’t, well it didn’t leave much of a choice but to smile in everyone’s face when he was crumbling apart at the seams.

“Isabella threw up.” Lance mentioned to his mother, while sitting at the table, sorting through mail with her.

“Oh? Is she alright now?” She asked, a worried frown on her face, though she never looked up from where she was reading.

“Yeah, she fell asleep after I told her a story.”

This caught his mother’s attention. “Lance, what did I tell you?”

“Mamá, I know ok. I know what he thinks about me and my ‘lifestyle choices.’” Lance huffs using air quotations. “Whatever the fuck that means, but I will not let my younger sisters be influenced by a capullo like him. My sisters are going to grow up understanding and accepting.” He hisses.

His mother sighed, running a hand over face, a reoccurring thing she did when she was exhausted. “I know you don’t like your father Lance.”

“Understatement of the year.”

“But he’s still you father you know, we need him here. He pays for this damned house, and it’s hard I understand that. But you know we need him.”

“To hell with that Mamá! That bakery isn’t his, you make money! Hell even I have a job! Where’s the money I’m making going to?” Lance sneers.

“Lance, we need all the help we can get.” She sighs, rubbing her eyes. Lance felt his irritation bubble as he gripped an envelope.

“Not from him.”

“Lance, enough. I know this hard ok. I know that, but after what happened two years ago we don’t have the luxury of kicking him out of our lives!” she yells.

“So it’s my fault we’re stuck with him then, huh?” He huffs standing up and slamming the envelope on the table. Aria watched from the doorway, her eyes filled with tears.

“Lance…” he mother sighed.

“No I get it, my depression is such a hindrance to all of you right? You all are suffering so much because of what happened right?”

“Lance…” Aria whispers stepping in and taking his arm gently in hers. “Come on, let’s go upstairs ok?”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that Lance, I just wish you had talked to us before you…”

“Oh yeah, because talking about my damned abusive relationship with a boy would have gone over so well with my kind and understanding father.”

“Lance, please come on.” Aria urges pulling his arm harder. He followed her guidance up the stairs and into her room.

“That’s the third time this week.” She whispers sitting down on her bed next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Want to talk about it?”

Lance shakes his head and leans into his hands balancing on his knees.

“You can talk to me Lance, I may be your little sister but I am seventeen. I can try and help you.”

“No offense Aria, but I really don’t want to throw this on you. I just, I don’t understand why mom keeps him around. This damned family is falling apart, and we have to pretend it’s normal in front of Camila and Isabella. I hate it.”

“I know Lance. I can’t say I know how you feel because well, I don’t. But I am here for you, even if you and Mamá don’t always see eye to eye, she’s here for you too. So are Hunk and Pidge. People love you, Isabella and Camila worship the ground you walk on. Don’t let our asshole father make you think any different ok?”

Lance sighs and nods his head. “So tell me about this cute boy next door.” Aria smirks attempting to make her brother smile.

“God he’s kind of an asshole? But he’s really hot too, which I mean is how it usually goes.”

“Yeah? What’s he look like?”

“He’s got these amazing eyes, that I mean might be blue but they also look violet and it’s the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. He also has nice hair though I’ve only seen him wear it in a ponytail… he seems really fit too.”

“Mmm, cute.” She chuckles.

“Yeah, but he seems kinda rude. Like he called me out for staring at him, which- don’t look at me like that- I totally wasn’t doing. And when I tried to deny it, he told me to ‘say whatever makes me feel better’, and then proceeded to hold up a sign saying his brother told him to apologize for being rude and mouthed sorry to me.”

“Mmmm, Prince charming. I’m swooning.” She laughs.

“So yeah, maybe gonna pass on that. His sister-in-law invited us over for dinner though sometime next week so I think that’ll be nice I guess. His siblings seem kind.”

“What’s his name?”

“Keith.” Lance says, pausing to think about it for a moment.

“Keith.” She repeats nodding her head.

~

“So you’re Keith.” Lance felt his heart jump into his throat, as his family walked into their neighbors’ home. All of them, his father included.

Aria smiled up at the boy reaching out a hand to shake his. “My brother told me about you last week.”

“Oh?” Keith says, raising an eyebrow in Lances direction, though he sneered at him and walked away towards the kitchen were Allura was speaking kindly with his parents. “All good things I hope.” Keith chuckles.

“Nah, mostly negative.” She chuckles walking towards the kitchen as well, leaving Keith standing confused in the doorway. Shiro was speaking to the small twins, both of them intrigued by his prosthetic arm.

“Thank you so much for inviting us over.” Lances mother smiled, looking over at Shiro and Allura.

“Oh not a problem, thank you for the bread. It was delicious.” Allura hums, serving a piece of parmesan coated chicken to everyone. Lance glared at Keith from across the table, where they just so happened to be placed directly across from each other. Camila seems to be staring rather hard in Keith’s direction causing said male to raise an eyebrow at her before a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head. Before lance had the opportunity to clamp a hand over his sister, or throw her out the window, she yelled loudly, interrupting the conversation Lance’s father had been having with Shiro.

“You’re the boy Lance said was hot!” She says, pointing a tomato sauce covered hand in his direction. The table went silent and Lance wished to be vaporized by some type of advanced weapon so he wouldn’t have to listen to the reactions of those around him. He felt rather that saw his father stiffen, and he was ready to be judged or sneered at but instead, Shiro laughed turning to Keith who looked rather red faced at the moment.

“That’s funny, that’s exactly what Keith had said once Lance left as well.”

Lance felt his face turn warm as he looked at his father to make sure nothing would happen, Keith seemed to notice and looked over as well. His dad’s mustache twitched, but he didn’t say anything, and then the dinner continued on as if the two boys hadn’t been called out. Neither one looked at eachother as they ate, though his little sisters continued to pester Keith about his hair, and why he was wearing gloves while eating to which Allura answered with, it’s his image, only to prompt a groan form Keith.

All in all the dinner went…ok. That is until they were eating dessert.

“Keith, be a dear and go and get the cheesecake from the fridge in the garage.”

Keith stood up, knocking his cup over causing it to spill onto Lances pants across the table. A smirk was present on the raven haired male as he looked up at him.

“Woopse.”

Lance growled slightly standing up rather quickly in attempt to reduce the spillage on his clothing.

“Keith…” Shiro groaned rubbing his forhead. “Get papertowels while you’re up too then.”

“Will do.”

Lance was ready to attack Keith as he brought over a stack of papertowls and pressed them into Lance’s chest, cheesecake platter in the other arm.

“Sorry Lance.” He smirks.

“Fuck you.” Lance sneers under his breath, wiping off his jeans and chair before sitting back down. Once everyone was leaving Lance looked over at Keith as he was walking towards the bathroom, and stuck his foot out tripping him.

“Oh wow, you should really watch where you’re going man.” Lance smiles, placing a hand to his chest in mock surprise. Keith groaned forcing himself back up to his feet.

“You’re a dick.” Keith grunts for only Lance to hear.

“Says the one who spilled his damn drink on me earlier.”

“Accidents happen.”

“That was no accident.”

“Well you were staring at me again, freaking me out a bit you know?”

“I wasn’t staring.” He growls through gritted teeth.

“Mmm, as I said before. Say whatever you need to, to make yourself feel better.”

Lance growled under his breath. “Fuck you keith, you just started something you’re gonna wish you never did.”

“We’ll see about that McClain.”

“I guess we will Kogane.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! I know updates are supposed to be Wednesdays but yesterday i was out all day so i never got a chance to post it! But here it is :)

There was a time when Lance’s family was happy, that he was sure of. Life hadn’t always been so completely and utterly _fucked._ Maybe that’s why Lance loved his job at the local Library. It was small, no bigger than your average gas station, and had isles upon isles filled with books. It was homey, the people that came in where usually quiet reading enthusiasts, who were polite and enjoyed the area to relax and read books they checked out. It had a small coffee shop inside which was surrounded by tables and comfortable plush chair and bean bags.

“For the hundredth time Hunk, just leave it alone.” Lance groans dropping his head against the end of the bookshelf. The library was slow for the most part, only a few people dusted the bean bag chairs and isles.

“But I can’t! Pidge, come on! You’re not even a little interested?”

Pidge chuckles and shrugs. “I mean, who wouldn’t be interested in learning about Lance’s new booty call.”

“Of fuck off Pidge, he isn’t my booty call. I don’t even like him.” He sneers looking over his shoulder as he stacked more books into the shelf. “And aren’t you on barista duty? Go away.”

Pidge just snickers and slowly moves her way back to the counter, it was slow so lance knew she wouldn’t be in any trouble. He ducked out of Hunks concerned stare moving to the next isle of shelves continuing to stack books. Hunk shoulder rolled against the shelf causing lance to sigh.

“Jokes and teasing aside, you’re doing alright…right? Don’t think I’m just going to ignore that bruise on your jaw.”

Lance sighs and lifts his head smiling up at Hunk. “Yes, I’m ok Hunk. Really, things are fine right now. No worse than they usually are at least.”

“You know you can always talk to me.” He says softly, clasping Lances shoulder in his hand.

“Of course.” Forcing a smile, Lance continued to shelve the books. Shaking his head, Lance stared at the book in his hands frowning down at it.

“If music be the food of love, play on.”

Lance jumped looking up, eyes narrowing as they met the deep violet color of his neighbors. He watched Keith’s eyes trail his face closing in around the bruise on his face, though he seemed to look away rather quickly.

“What?”

“That’s a good book.”

“I didn’t peg you for a romance type of guy.”

“Eh, the twelfth night, well I wouldn’t really categorize it as a romance, more as a comedy.”

Lance raises an eyebrow before sighing softly, leaning against the wall. “Well, I see what you mean. I suppose they weren’t really in love. More lustful than anything.”

“The only true love in that book, is between Sebastian and Viola.” Keith snickers crossing his arms. “You want true romance, try Pride and Prejudice.”

“I’ve read it, seen the movie as well. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are some of my favorite literary characters.”

“I’d assume so. You seem like the kind of person who’d love romance novels.”

“Well doesn’t everyone dream of being swept off their feet?” Lance asks, placing the play into the bookshelf turning back to Keith.

“I suppose, only if you believe in that nonsense.”

Lance frowns looking over Keith before snorting. “I don’t know why I’d expect any different type of response from someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Keith quips, narrowing his eyes. “You don’t even know me.”

“What’s there to know huh? You definitely showed your true colors to me the second I stepped in, you’re an asshole and honestly I don’t want to involve myself with you. I’ve met people like you, and I’ll let you know, I’m not interested.” Lance hisses, venom lacing his words.

A hand gripped his shoulder turning him around causing Lance to hiss lowly, glaring down at him. Keith frowned slightly, before looking up at him.

“Look, I’m not here to make friends. I just like to read so that’s why I’m here.”

“Awesome.” Lance grunts turning away and shelving more books. Keith groaned looking around the shelf chewing on his lip.

“What are you looking for?” Lance snips, looking down Keith who was kneeling on the ground.

“House of Mirth.”

Lance raised an eyebrow before grumbling. “It’s written by Edith Wharton, it’s at the end of the fourth isle in fiction. Under W.” He adds not looking up. He could feel Keiths stare and grunted.

“I like literature too ok? I’m studying to become a high school English teacher.” This seemed to grab Keiths attention instead of ending the conversation like Lance wanted.

“Oh really? That’s actually pretty nice, you don’t see many people wanting to teach, high school especially.”

“Yeah well…” Lance trails off before huffing. “Well I do.”

“No yeah, power to you. Hard career choice honestly.”

“Yeah well, it’s no biomedical engineering.” He grunts still not looking at Keith.

Lance didn’t understand why Keith wasn’t walking away. He didn’t need this, didn’t want it. Lance wanted nothing more than to run away from Keith before his friends came over and realized just who exactly was talking to Lance.

“What made you want to do it?”

Lance raised his shoulders ducking his head slightly as he gripped a book in his hand. “Don’t you have something better to do than asking me all these dumb questions about my life?” Lance hisses finally turning around. “You said you don’t want to make friends, and I don’t want you as a friend so fuck off will you?!”

Lance cringed at the hurt look flashing across Keiths face before it disappeared back into his stoic expression. Neither of them spoke before moving away to the isle Lance had told him about. Watching him leave, Lance clenched his fists before sighing and walking over to the isle next to Keith.

“My sister.”

“What?”

“I guess it was my sister who made me want to become a teacher. I was uh, home a lot these last two years and my parents aren’t the most attentive. I remember my sister having such a hard time with math and her teacher wouldn’t stay after to help her, and every time she had a question her teacher told her to look in the book. I remember having to sit with her for hours and-“ Lance paused clearing his throat. “Anyway, I just want to help the students that really need it, and I love literature so I mean what better job than that.”

Lance looked up at Keith who was sitting on the ground staring at him his mouth slightly agape.

“What?” Lance mutters feeling slightly ridiculous for sharing all that he did.

“Uh nothing, that was just the first thing that’s come out of your mouth that wasn’t idiotic.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Fuck off man.”

“No really that’s uh really nice.”

“Thanks, so.” Lance starts looking down at Keith who had multiple books in his hand. “Let’s get you signed up for a library card yeah?”

“Sure.”

The two walked through the small library over the checkout counter. Lance moved behind it booting up the computer and smiling over at him before cracking his fingers.

“Name?”

“Keith Kogane.”

“Birthday?”                                               

“October 23rd 1997.”

 “Address?”

“Lance I live next door to you.” Keith chuckles making Lance wave his hand informing Keith to shut up and answer the question, which he did.

“Phone number?”

Keith chuckled leaning forwards answering that question as well looking over the books he was checking out.

“And Email?”

“KeithKogane97@gmail.com.” (I don’t know if this is a real email please do not send emails to it, I made it up)

Lance lifted a card and scanned it before handing it to Keith grinning. “There you go buddy, now to check out those books just scan your card here.” He instructs, pointing to the scanner. Lance watched as Keith flipped the card and followed his instructions. He really was gorgeous, everything about him was beautiful, from his flawless skin to his beautifully colored eyes. No one he had ever met had eyes so blue they appeared violet.

“And then?”

Lance jumped floundering slightly as he raised his hands. “O-Oh! Uh hand me your books and I scan those back here.”

He accepted each one, reading the titles as he scanned them. The House of Mirth. The dark Tower. War and Peace. _The fault in our stars._

Lance snickered as he handed that one back to Keith who simply rolled his eyes and looked away. “It’s cliché I know, but I like it.”

“No judgment man, I cried the first time I read it.”

Keith smiled and accepted the books back to his chest. “So uh, I think I’m going to stay here and read.”

“Yeah sure that’s fine.” Lance hums moving back to the counter as he continued to work. Thoughts drifted into Lance’s head, sighing as he recalled the day he ate dinner at Keiths house. It brought him back to his first thought that day at work.

Life hadn’t always been so completely and utterly _fucked._ He could remember times where his whole family smiled, like when the twins were born. He was in eighth grade the world was simpler, though at the time Lance remembered thinking he had it hard, Algebra 1 was _definitely_ going to be the worst thing to ever happen to him. But his family, well they were actually a family. They ate together, had family movie nights, and went on family trips to the grocery store. But now, well now the world seemed out to get him.

Things didn’t seem to be looking up either, that night he had gotten home his father had a stern ‘talking’ with Lance, which resulted in the bruise under his eye. He supposed it was his own fault, his mother did warn him not to speak about his ‘choice of lifestyle’ while around his sisters and he hadn’t listened. Well, payed for it he supposed, but it didn’t mean that would prevent him from doing it again.

He would be damned if his sisters grew up with their fathers mind set. No way would he let that happen.

“So is that Keith?”

“Jesus Christ Hunk!” Lance yelps, placing a hand to his chest. “Don’t do that to me.”

“Sorry.” Hunk chuckles helping Lance place the book away in order.

“But yes that’s Keith.”

“What a coincidence that he came to the small library you work at.” Pidge smirks appearing next to him as well.

“Pidge.”

“Well, it’s interesting isn’t it? What.a.coincidence.” She sings, disappearing back into the store. Lance sighs and looks over at Hunk crossing his arms. 

“Just drop it alright? He’s just my neighbor who happens to share my love for the written word. Big whoop.” Lance mumbles, peering through the bookshelf at Keith whom was perched in a tall chair a coffee cup next to him as he read his book.

“Ok Lance-“ Hunk lifted his phone from his pocket and read the caller ID before holding up a hand to excuse himself as he answered.

“Shay?” His voice trailed as he disappeared down into the backroom making Lance chuckle and look back at Keith who was now looking at Lance. They both froze, eyes widening before they turned away again.

Second time they had made awkward eye contact. Lance placed a hand to his cheek mentally cursing his body as he felt heat radiating off of them.

“Lance?”

The brunette looked up at Hunk and smiled. “What’s up buddy?”

“Hey, I got a call from Shay, there’s an emergency and I kind of need to go.”

“Oh…”

“I’m so sorry man, anyway you could call your mom or someone to pick you up tonight?”

“Oh uh, yeah for sure man. Go do what you gotta do.”

“Thanks Lance.” Hunk said, a nervous smile on his face as he disappeared out of the door. Lances smile fell as he watched Hunk leave before looking over to Pidge. She rode her bike home usually seeing as she lived rather close. Sighing, he stared at the cart of books, he’d have to walk home, which unfortunately would take about two hours. Deciding not to think about it, Lance went about his work day helping people, watching them come, stay for a while and go. Except for a certain mulled haired asshole.

“You’re still here.” Lance observes walking past him, arms full of books.

“That I am.” Keith answers looking up at Lance. “I like it here, has a nice vibe. Plus it’s quieter than my house.” He chuckles. Lance nodded in understanding.

“Are you planning on staying till we close?” He asks looking back at Keith as he swept the floor around the café.

“Depends, when do you close?” Keith asks looking up from his book, which lance observed was more than halfway done.

“Around ten, so about forty minutes.” Lance says squinting to the clock on the far end of the library.

“Then yeah probably, why?”

“Uh well my friend who usually gives me a ride had an emergency, and Pidge rides her bike home, my mom can’t get me because well, she just cant-

“Do you need a ride home Lance?”

“Yes.” He answers meekly.

“Then sure, I don’t mind taking you home when the shop closes, it’s not like I’m really going out of my way now am I?”

Lance laughs softly, shaking his head. “No I guess not. Thanks man.” Lance smiles clapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder before continuing his work. Maybe the mullet head wasn’t so bad…

Lance noticed Keith start to fidget as he sat and continued reading, smiling gently Lance made Keith another overly sweet coffee he had originally ordered and ran out of dropping it off at his table.

“O-oh! How much?” Keith asks, moving to grab his wallet but Lance shook his head.

“On the house, as a thanks for taking me home.”

Keith frowned but accepted the Coffee. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine man.” Lance felt his heart rate pick up at the genuine smile crossing Keiths featured.

“Well uh thanks then.” He grins, lifting his chai crème Frappuccino and taking a sip from the straw continuing to read.

“I’m gonna pack up real quick and then we should be able to leave.” He smiles, lifting the broom and dustpan. Keith nodded his head in understanding and continued to his previous actions. Lance didn’t understand why his heart was fluttering at the idea of Keith taking him home, or why sitting alone with Keith in a car was making his palms sweaty. Grabbing his backpack he locked the staff room before doing a once over, through the store to make sure it was empty. Once he was sure everything was in order, he looked at the desk once more, before smiling over at Keith, twirling the keys on his finger.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Keith leaned over, placing the books in his bag and grabbing his keys before walking to the door that Lance was already holding open.

“Uhm, thanks.”

Lance stared quizzically at the red dusting Keiths cheeks. He smiled slightly, murmuring a ‘no problem’ before locking the stores door.

“So uh, my car’s kind of messy ok? I haven’t really unpacked since school ended and well, just uh you’ll see.” Keith stammered walking over and sticking his key in the door to unlock the old silver Corolla. Lance laughed as he got in, noticing his door didn’t have a door handle on the inside, or rather it did, but it was hanging by a wire. He watched Keith get in before he looked behind him, paling at the amount of paper and folder strewn through the back seat. “I told you. Also, the air conditioning is kind of shitty until you start moving so you should roll the windows down.”

Laughing, Lance nodded and pressed the button reveling in the breeze that poured into the stuffy car. Keith turned the key and Lance had to cover his mouth as the car refused to turn on until the fifth attempt.

Keith looked over at Lance and frowned. “Leave Putt-Putt alone ok, she does her best.” He grunts, pulling out of the parking lot.

“I’m not judging man, at least you have a car.”

“You don’t? Do you have your license?”

“Yeah I do, but our family only has two cars, my moms and my dads. We can’t really afford one for me, which doesn’t bother me much. I ride my bike occasionally or take the bus, but usually Hunk takes me to work since it’s so far.”

Keith nodded slowly. “It’s not like I can’t get another car, it’s just. I’ve had her since I was fifteen, she was my dad’s car as well, first one he bought and I want to fix her up.”

Lance hadn’t heard Keith speak of his dad before, though he nodded slowly. If Keith wasn’t going to tell him, he wasn’t going to ask. At the same time, they both reached for the radio and then retracted their hands quickly. Keith cleared his throat but nodded at Lance.

“You go ahead and pick, I don’t really have a preference.” Nodding, Lance flipped on the radio jumping at the loud music that came through. He recoiled as he watched Keith nod along to it

“You never heard Of Guns N’Roses?” Keith asks looking over at him.

“No.” Lance grunts, lowering down the volume.

“They’re good.” He hums shrugging his shoulders. “You can change it though if you want.” He answers, not really paying attention.

Lance reached over and flipped the radio station before humming happily. He nodded and flipped the station tapping his finger along to the rhythm looking over when he noticed Keiths stare.  
“Jazz station?”

“What? I like it. It’s soothing.” He laughs nodding along to the song. Keith just shook his head and leaned back listening to the quiet music.

“You’re brother seems nice.” Lance spoke, trying to break the silence.

“Yeah, Shiro’s pretty cool. It was nice of him to let me move in with him and his wife.”

Lance didn’t know how to respond so he merely nodded looking back from the window.

“Your sisters are cute.” Lance snorted at Keith’s words.

“Sure they may look cute but they’re little monsters.” He chuckles.

“I could tell at dinner.” He chuckles, turning down the street to their neighborhood.

“So uh, how long are you planning on staying in town? Like with your brother and what not.”

Keith shrugged turning to look at Lance. “Probably until I can get my own place, I’d like to get an apartment soon. I’d need to find a roommate first because I can’t live alone.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the statement but just nodded.

“What about you? When are you planning on leaving?”

Lance hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know. I don’t want to leave my sisters, like I said earlier we don’t do too well with Money so I help pay a lot of the bills. If I left I don’t know what would happen.”

“You can’t stay and support your parents forever Lance.” Keith says, pulling onto their street eyeing the bruise on the tan boy’s face again. Lance noticed and quickly looked away.

“Trust me, I would love to go on vacation, or travel or even just be able to enjoy my late teenage years but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen. I care too much about my sisters, maybe when they’re old enough to support themselves I’ll work it out but until then my hands are tied.” Lance sucked his teeth, why was he telling Keith all of this? He didn’t even really like the guy.

“Well, I’m not expert and I don’t know much about your home life, but I think you should spend some time trying to make yourself happy.” Keith says, looking at Lance as he parked in his drive way.

“You may be right about that, probably are. I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for the ride.” He smiles frowning at the door knob. Keiths face turned red and he leaned over Lances lap sticking the handle back in the door at an odd angle before opening it up. Lance blushed as Keith laid across from him but they both laughed as the door swung open.

“Goodnight Lance.” Keith called as Lance walked across the yard to his own door.

“Night Keith.”

Keith didn’t understand Lance’s life, or his struggles, but that was alright. Lance couldn’t stuff down the odd warm feeling in his chest at the concerned look Keith had given him. No he didn’t understand, but maybe he didn’t have to.

 


End file.
